


Out of the Bag

by Fairfaxleasee



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairfaxleasee/pseuds/Fairfaxleasee
Summary: Calderon confronts Damon about another stowaway aboard the A6.
Relationships: Calderon Lynch & Damon Reznor, Calderon Lynch/Traveler
Kudos: 26





	Out of the Bag

“Renzor!”

The lazy smirk his second-in-command threw his way only intensified the throbbing in Calderon’s temple.

“Nice to see you too, Cal.”

“How the hell many times have I told you you can’t have a cat on this ship?”

Damon just shrugged.

“You were always better at keeping track of things like that, why you’re the captain after all.”

“Renzor, get the cat off this ship.”

“Well, I can absolutely do that if it’s what you want, but that might upset his owner.”

“Don’t test me, Renzor.”

“Not testing you. Also not my cat.”

“Rynoa and Bash both said they saw you with a cat.”

“Oh, I admit I brought a cat aboard, but not for me. See, I was thinking about how terribly I had upset dear Cassandra with my suggestion, so I thought I would make it up to her, give her a present, cheer her up.”

“Cassandra knows she’s not allowed to have a cat.”

“Oh, well, she might think you’re okay with it.”

Calderon spoke through gritted teeth.

“And why might she think that?”

“Someone might have told her that you were okay with her having it.”

“And is this someone about to get tossed out an airlock?”

“No, I don’t think so. If the someone were to get tossed out an airlock, you’d actually have to take the cat away from her. And we both know full well that you’re not going to do that. I’d have to get rid of the cat, but Cassandra, or are you calling her ‘Cass’ now? What’s she call you?”

“Over the line, Renzor.”

Damon held up his hands in an only partially sarcastic apology.

“Fine, fine. Point is, there is no way you’re going to tell Cassandra she needs to get rid of the cat. But if you want to try…”

Damon punched the ship’s intercom.

“Hey, Cassandra? Our fearless leader wants to talk with you about the cat.”

“...oh.”

The disappointment and hurt in her reply struck Calderon like a dagger.

“So help me, Renzor…”

“Seems to me the easy way out of this is to just let her keep the cat. She gets what she wants, you get what you want.”

“And you get what you want.”

“Well, there’s that. I mean what I really wanted was my own cat, but I’ll settle for playing with your girlfriend’s.”

Damon leaned against the wall, smirk as wide as Calderon had ever seen it.

_ Damn him!  _

Calderon considered his options, either he was going to have to get used to the idea of having a cat on the ship...or he was going to have to break Cass’s heart. And he wasn’t about to break Cass’s heart when there was another option.

_ And that grin says he knows it. _

“Oh, I was counting on it, actually. You know for a princess she’s got quite a devious streak. This ‘lateral thinking’ concept of hers, very useful.”

“That woman has been a terrible influence on you.”

Damon shifted his head to look at something over Calderon’s shoulder.

“Ah, there you are Cassandra. We were just talking about you. Well, Cal? What did you want to tell her?”

Calderon braced himself as he turned to look at her. She was cradling a tiny, sleeping kitten to her chest, mostly black but Calderon thought he could make out a white star in the fur of the chest poking out from between her fingers. 

“He said it was okay with you.”

Her voice was flat and dejected. She shifted the kitten to her hand and began reaching it out to him, provoking a mewl of protest from the kitten who clawed on to her shirt to keep from being moved.

_ Great, even the cat hates me… _

Damon clapped him about the shoulder.

“But it is okay with him, Cassandra. He clearly knows just how much you love that cat and how upset you would be if he took it away, right Cal?”

“Then why’d he want to talk to me about it?”

Cassandra’s eyes were on him now, colors seeming to shift in front of him, from blue to grey to hazel as tears threatened to fall. And he couldn’t bear being the one who would make them. Even if this was, strictly speaking, all Damon’s fault.

Calderon pinched the bridge of his nose.

“There are going to be some ground rules.”

He could somehow hear the smirk on Damon’s face as Damon punched him on the shoulder and began walking towards Cassandra and the cat. He ignored that for now and focused on Cassandra.

“First, you need to take care of him.”

“Okay…that’s...expected”

She was clearly waiting for the catch.

“Second, keep him away from Lizzy.”

“Also expected.”

“Finally…”

He shifted his focus to Damon, trying to wrest the kitten out of Cassandra’s grip.

_ Not sure if Cass or the cat look less happy about him doing that. _

“Renzor doesn’t get to play with him.”

Damon’s smirk disappeared instantly, replaced with a look of appalled surprise.

“You can’t do that! He’s my cat! I’m the one who brought him on board!”

Cassandra slapped his hand away and moved the kitten to the other side of her chest.

“No, he’s  _ my _ cat; you gave him to  _ me  _ as an  _ apology _ !”

“That does match the story you told me, Renzor.”

Cassandra was glaring at Damon in a way very few people had the courage to. Damon was looking between the two of them, clearly furious at being outmatched, opening and closing his mouth.

“That’s not…I was only going to let you keep him until Cal got used to him! You’re a terrible accomplice!”

“Oh, really? Well, Mr Criminal Mastermind, the next time you want me to be your accomplice don’t fucking miscast me as the fall guy! My cat!”

Cassandra turned and stalked off. Damon glared after her with almost as much outrage as she had been glaring at him with.

“I don’t know why you’re so upset, Damon. After all, you were right about me letting her keep the cat.”

“That woman has been a terrible influence on you!”


End file.
